Tout va pour le mieux
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Susan McQueen ne pourra jamais se remettre de la mort involontaire de sa petite Emma. En fait, Emma n'est pas morte. Elle est là, dans ses bras, enlevée aux bras de sa vraie maman qui la cherche partout. Dave, le mari de cette mère désemparée qu'est Susan, ne pourra pas lui en vouloir d'avoir enlevé Haley Turner qui ressemblait tant à Emma.


**Bonjour! Voici ma première fic sur FTaken Back: Finding Haley. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui ait déjà regardé le film, mais si par hasard vous passez par là et que vous ne connaissez pas, l'histoire est assez simple (et magnifique!) Après la mort de sa fille, Susan McQueen enlève la fille d'une autre personne, Karen Turner. A la fin, on sait que Emma (la fille de Susan) est en réalité Haley, celle de Karen. J'explore ici la période entre la mort de la vraie Emma et l'enlèvement d'Haley!**

**Taken Back: Finding Haley et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

La première nuit, Susan n'avait tout simplement pas réagi. Elle restait assise sur son lit, seule alors que Dave dormait péniblement. Son regard saphir lui jetait quelques regards à la dérobée, l'observant avec des yeux vides d'émotion. Il semblait bien dormir à ses yeux, alors qu'un drame horrible s'était produit sur leur famille. Durant toute la nuit, Susan alterna entre les regards à son mari et les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne pensait plus correctement, son cerveau s'était éteint.

La deuxième nuit fut plus dure. Dave avait constaté que sa femme ne bougeait pas. Durant toute la journée, elle avait élu domicile sur son lit, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Seuls ses yeux cillant parfois et sa poitrine se soulevant à rythme régulier prouvaient à son époux qu'elle s'accrochait un minimum à la vie. L'homme, ne sachant comment faire revenir la femme qu'il aimait, vint près d'elle et se posa sur le lit, à ses côtés. Il tendit une main vers les joues de la brune, cherchant un frisson, un sursaut, une trace de larme...quelque chose qui puisse lui dire que Susan était bien là.

-Sue? tenta-t-il d'attirer son attention, mais c'était peine perdue, Susan ne le regardait même pas. Mon coeur, je sais que tu vas mal, mais il faut que tu te relèves. Nous allons traverser cette épreuve ensemble.

Malgré toutes ses paroles dîtes avec sincérité, Dave sentait parfaitement que l'esprit de sa femme n'était plus là, qu'il était ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas tenter de la ramener, pas tout de suite, elle aurait trop mal. Il la laissa donc dans son monde, devinant sans peine qu'elle pensait à des cris joyeux de bébé, aux petits bras de sa fille de 3 ans qui la voulait, à son petit sourire, à une vie qui n'était pas brisée...

Ce manège durant plus d'une semaine. Une semaine dure, difficile à supporter pour les deux époux. Le mari n'avait pas pu entendre la voix de sa femme. Il venait pourtant la voir souvent, lui prenant doucement les mains et la tournant vers lui pour lui parler et tenter de lui donner une réaction. A chaque fois, Susan l'écoutait, mais ses yeux étaient totalement vides d'une quelconque émotion. Elle était ailleurs, les bras de sa petite fille aimée l'entourant dans une étreinte enfantine. Elle n'entendait strictement pas la voix de Dave, ni ne sentait ses mains sur les siennes, ses caresses sur ses joues, ses petits baisers chastes sur ses lèvres pour espérer un retour. Elle ne ressentait rien.

Jusqu'au jour où, enfin, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Ca faisait mal. Elle dormait dans son lit, somnolant plutôt aux côtés de son mari endormi profondément, quand une vision, un flash très rapide, s'imposa à son esprit. Sa petite chérie dans la baignoire, elle s'en allant chercher quelque chose avec le sourire, l'eau recouvrant le corps de sa merveille, son cri...des pleurs.

Dave se réveilla quand il entendit des bruits de pleurs. Sa femme. Il se hâta d'allumer la lumière, et put constater qu'il avait vu juste. Susan était là, assise sur le lit, ses yeux trempant dans ses larmes de douleur et de désespoir. Elle s'était enfin réveillée de son choc, mais peut-être aurait-elle dû y rester un peu plus longtemps, dans son monde. L'homme secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas penser ça. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et déposant des baisers réconfortants sur son front en sueur. La brune ne parvenait cela dit pas à se calmer. Elle avait assassiné sa petite fille, celle qui faisait tout son bonheur. Comment espérer vivre après ça?

-Je l'ai tué..., ne cessa-t-elle pas de répéter.

Dave, impuissant, ne put qu'essayer de l'aider à s'endormir pour la calmer. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine, elle n'avait rien avalé non plus et elle commençait à avoir des hallucinations.

-Ma chérie, chut, rien n'était de ta faute. Il faut que tu te reposes, chuchota-t-il doucement, alors que le corps de son épouse tremblait, suait tellement elle paniquait et désespérait.

La troisième nuit, Susan dormait, Dave lui avait administré en douce un somnifère puissant après avoir pris peur. A plusieurs reprises durant la journée, il l'avait vu pleurer. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas, et quand son mari la quittait des yeux, elle allait se réfugier dans la chambre d'Emma. Sa toute petite fille morte. Elle prenait dans ses mains son nounours, un papillon. Emme avait toujours aimé les papillons et les petites fleurs. Roses et violentes de préférence. D'autres larmes coulèrent, alors que le nom de sa petite fille résonnait dans sa tête. Et le soir, elle dut s'endormir de force. Dave la porta jusqu'à son lit, dans leur chambre, et l'installa confortablement. Se penchant sur elle, il déposa un doux baiser sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres.

Comment une femme pouvait-elle être brisée à ce point? Pourquoi devait-ce être Susan qui devait endurer tout cela? Dave n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir d'avoir soi-disant tué leur enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'une minute sans surveiller Emma pouvait causer la mort de cette dernière. Lui-même ne s'en serait pas douté. Il regrettait sa petite fille aussi, oh ça oui, mais pour Susan, il se devait de tenir. Il pleurerait quand elle ne le verrait pas. Inutile de rajouter de la culpabilité à cette âme fragilisée, à cette femme désespérée qu'était la sienne.

Une semaine passa. Durant cette semaine là, Susan se comportait un peu mieux. Le matin, elle ne prenait qu'un léger repas, pareil pour les autres soirs. Dave avait consenti à faire le nécessaire, à déclarer la mort de leur fille. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais les gestes et regards entre eux restaient présents. A chaque repas, Dave s'installait près de sa femme et caressait ses mains quand elle avait des absences. Chaque soir, Susan se glissait dans les bras de son mari en cherchant son accord, en cherchant son pardon.

Moins d'un autre mois passa. Susan ne souriait plus autant, mais il lui arrivait de laisser un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, surtout en compagnie d'enfants. Son mari l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait à redevenir heureuse. Et ce jour là, celui où il se félicitait de voir sa femme comme avant, il attendit impatiemment son retour. Mais lorsque Susan arriva, elle n'était pas seule.

Une petite fillette trônait dans ses bras, des traces de larmes ayant disparu de ses petits yeux bleus. La brune la portait avec un amour certain, et vint saluer son mari avec un sourire trop heureux pour être innocent.

-Sue, qui est cette petite fillette? interrogea-t-il après avoir goûté une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son épouse qu'il aimait trop.

-Tu ne la reconnais pas? C'est Emma, Dave. Elle se promenait toute seule dans les manèges, et je l'ai retrouvé. J'avais peur qu'elle ait disparu, tu sais? Mais elle est là maintenant, hein ma petite puce? sourit Susan, caressant les joues de cette fillette recroquevillée contre elle.

-Maman? fit celle-ci d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui chérie. Maman et papa sont là, maintenant. Nous ne te laisserons plus jamais seule, quoiqu'il arrive. On te protègera et tu pourras me pardonner. Tu veux bien me pardonner? s'enquit la brune.

Un léger hochement de tête lui répondit. Emma -Haley Turner, la fille d'une photographe- parut plus à l'aise, mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était. Quant à Dave, celui-ci comprit. Susan était tellement désespérée et traumatisée qu'elle venait d'enlever un enfant innocent qui avait déjà des parents. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce bonheur d'avoir un enfant auprès d'elle. Il ne pourrait certainement plus lui donner d'enfant légitime, de leur sang et de leur amour, elle en serait traumatisée aussi, mais il pouvait la laisser avoir quelqu'un auprès d'elle, toujours. Jamais il ne pourrait lui enlever la fillette des bras, jamais il ne pourrait appeler la police et leur dire que sa femme était folle.

Susan n'était pas folle, elle était désemparée, brisée, désespérée. Mais pas folle. Elle avait sa petite Emma avec elle, tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien avec sa famille. Avec un sourire de père heureux, Dave s'avança vers sa nouvelle famille, et la prit dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur de sa moitié.

-Si, bien sûr que si, Sue, je reconnais notre petite Emma. Tout ira pour le mieux désormais, murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de caresser les petits cheveux de sa fille, car elle était sa fille désormais.

Tout allait pour le mieux, oui.


End file.
